


Don't Be Stupid

by Figment81



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after SWAK the team go out for the evening and Kate finds a way to express her feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching the first two series and then this song came on the radio. It's set post SWAK. I don't own either NCIS or the song.

Special Agent Kate Todd sat in the bullpen staring at the empty desk across from her. Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was still on sick leave following his brush with death from the plague. Her reaction when she'd found out she was okay but he wasn't disturbed her. She should have left, after all she could still have been infected but she just couldn't leave him to potentially die alone. 

All this added up to something she'd been trying to hide even from herself but Kate Todd was no coward. She needed to deal with this and soon before Tony was back at work or things would just be awkward. Kate may not have been a coward but she still wanted to protect herself if things didn't go as planned. She needed a way she could laugh this off if necessary.  
An idea started to form in Kate's head the next day. Something she'd heard a couple of weeks ago that made her chuckle came back to her. She'd need Abby's help so this didn't look like her plan but that shouldn't be a problem. Kate was looking forward to this.  
Kate headed down to Abby's lab later that afternoon. "Hey Abs, I've been thinking it would be a nice idea if we all went out for a drink before Tony comes back to work."  
"Ooh team bonding session. Do you mean with or without Tony, Kate?"  
"With Tony of course. How about that new Karaoke bar that just opened?"  
"Kate Todd wants to go to a Karaoke bar? What are you planning?"  
"Nothing but could you ask everyone else as if it was your idea. You know they won't say no to you"  
"Really Kate what's going on?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. Please Abs this is important to me."  
"Okay, okay! But you owe me."

Abby was as good as her word and on Friday night all the team was sat round a table at the Karaoke bar. Even Gibbs had turned up although he wasn't looking too impressed. They were drinking, laughing and making comments about the singers. None of them was drunk enough to contemplate singing just yet. Everyone was relaxing and enjoying the evening. It looked like this had been a good idea.

A voice rang out through the bar. "And up next is Kate Todd."  
"He's joking right Kate?" Piped up Tony. "You're not really gonna sing are you?"  
"You got a problem with that DiNozzo?" Shot back Kate.  
"No it's just I've heard you sing before remember."  
Kate didn't respond she just wandered up to the stage. The rest of the team turned to look as Kate prepared herself and the music started. As she took a final breath Kate turned towards the team and caught Tony's eye.

You're so complicated-you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And I get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
And you'll see  
Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax

The start of the song seemed to sum up Tony's attitude to her. It was what had made her chuckle when she'd heard it on the radio a couple of weeks ago. Looking over Tony had a smile on his face as it dawned on him Kate was probably singing about him.

Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid-you know I love you

Kate sung the chorus looking straight into Tony's eyes. If he'd missed the implications before he shouldn't now especially as he was a Very Special Agent. She didn't know how he was going to react but it was too late now.

Stop overreacting  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
It's definitely distracting  
The way you dramatize every little small detail  
Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax-Max

Numerous stories of his conquests regaled by Tony popped into her head and Kate wondered if she might have misjudged this. She was still focusing on Tony but she couldn't read his expression.

Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be stupid-you're my baby

Kate put everything she felt into the final chorus. She was more nervous now the song was finishing than she was when it started. If Tony didn't feel the same way he was going to rib her mercilessly about this and heaven help what Gibbs' reaction would be.

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible

Having finished her song Kate stepped off the stage, walked back to their table and sat down. Tony sat there stunned just staring at her. Suddenly he seemed to come back to himself. "Rule 12 gonna be a problem boss?" "I think we can make an exception DiNozzo, don't think either of you would pay attention if I said it was, just keep it out of the office." Kate watched the exchange and a small smile played across her face as Tony took her hand and smiled the patented DiNozzo smile at her. This looked like the start of something.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Shania Twain's Don't Be Stupid


End file.
